


There Is a Fountain/ No, It Don't Make Sense

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: But it's not in the actual story don't worry, Character Death, Funeral, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Song from Parade (musical), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: “No, it don't make sense to meThat he won't be around.No, it don't make sense to meTo put him in the cold and lonely ground.And no, it don't make senseThe way the world can let you fall---I swear it don't make sense to me at all.”-------------------------------------------------------After Stoffel's murder, everyone is left shaken, unable to believe their friend won't be around anymore.And for Nando, all he cares about is bringing Stoffel's murderer to justice(This is an AU, not any in particular but they're teenagers in a UK high school cuz I'm that lazy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	There Is a Fountain/ No, It Don't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, quick note before we get started:
> 
> This is meant to be a sad story. I don't know how sad it actually is, and I don't know how good it is since my headache is messing with my brain
> 
> It's based on a song called "Funeral: There Is a Fountain/ No, It Don't Make Sense" from the musical 'Parade'. Here's the link to the song if you wish to listen to it (it is a very sad song): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKuwCgxcrhI
> 
> Also, where there's singing and no action afterwards, in the song it's the "There is a Foutain" part of the song, it is the congregation. It struck me as a funeral song, so I made the congregation sing it, and I don't even know if I'm using the right terms

“ _There is a fountain filled with blood  
__Drawn from Immanuel's veins  
__And sinners plunged beneath that flood  
__Lose all their guilty stains,  
__Lose all their guilty stains,  
__Lose all their guilty stains,  
__And sinners plunged beneath that flood  
__Lose all their guilty stains_.” The funeral congregation sang as the coffin was brought out of the church towards the gravestones. 

_The simple white coffin was carried by three of Stoffel’s cousins and three of his young friends._

The day of the funeral was wet, the rain pitifully falling from the heavens as if it wasn’t even trying.

“ _The dying thief rejoiced to see  
__That fountain in his day.  
__And there may I, though vile as he,  
__Wash all my sins away._ ”

_Several more friends volunteered to serve as pall-bearers, but they were deemed too small to shoulder the burden. Recent heavy rains made the Oxfordshire clay soil glow, as Stoffel Vandoorne, just two months shy of fourteen, was laid to his final rest._

Fernando stood against a tree, hand over his eyes as tears ran down his face.

“ _God forgive me what I think. God forgive me what I wish right now._ ” He mumbled angrily to himself.

A news reporter caught his arm, a cameraman shadowing him. “ _Well, you must've known Stoffel pretty well_.”

Fernando turned his gaze to the ground. “ _Yessir, I did._ ”

“ _Then this must be a mighty hard day for you._ ”

“ _Did you ever hear his laugh?_ _  
_ _When he laughed, you swore you'd never cry again.  
__Did you ever see him smile?  
__His smile was like a glass of lemonade.  
__And he said funny things,  
__And he wore handsome clothing,  
__And he liked to see the pictures at the City Hall,  
__And he loved ridin' swings,  
__And he liked cotton candy,  
__But I think he liked the pictures best of all._ ”

Nando’s voice cracked as his sobs caught in his throat.  
“ _No, it don't make sense to me  
__That he won't be around.  
__No, it don't make sense to me  
__To put him in the cold and lonely ground.  
__And no, it don't make sense  
__The way the world can let you fall---  
__I swear it don't make sense to me at all._ ”

Somehow, during their walk, they made it to where the rest of the funeral party was standing after the burial.

“ _Dear dying Lamb,  
__Thy precious blood  
__Shall never lose its pow'r._ ”

“ _He had two crooked teeth_.” Pierre, one of their classmates said.

“ _He had cuts on his fingers_.” Charles wiped tears from his eyes, letting new ones pool in their place.

“ _He worked next to me last summer_.” Lando rubbed his arm, remembering when he and Stoff had worked at the leisure centre in town.

“ _Once a week we used to play_ ,” Dan added as the group recalled the football games they played every Saturday

“ _And he knew how to read_.” Max wrapped his arms around his middle. He’d been close to Stoff, the elder helping him with the school’s required reading. Max had moved from the Netherlands and spoke very little English, Stoffel had been one of the first people to help him settle into life in England.

“ _He would smile at the foreman_.” Lance sighed. Stoffel was always the polite one in their group, he was always smiling at vendors and cashiers, saying ‘thank you’ whenever the situation called for it. He had quite a reputation around town for it.

“ _And I can't believe they took my friend away_ ,” The group sobbed, Nando joining them.

“ _No, it don't make sense to me.  
__That he will not be there_.”

Their whole class were attending the funeral, the death of their classmate rattling them to their bones. 

School was never going to be the same again.

“ _When he laughed, you swore you'd never cry again_.” Fernando wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

“ _No, it don't make sense to me._ ”

“ _He loved when I brushed his hair_.” Stoffel’s mother wailed into her husband’s shoulder.

“ _And no, it don't make sense,  
__They way the sun can still burn down.  
__No, it don't make sense to me._ ”

“ _God forgive me what I think._ ” Nando muttered.

The news reporter turned back to Nando. “ _Tell me, son, you got any idea who it was?_ ”

“ _God forgive me what I wish right now_ .  
_I don't know the coward's name._  
_I don't know the bastard's face.  
__But I swear right now to God;_ ” He glowered, whipping around to face the camera.  
“ _He ain't never gonna get away with what he done to Stoffel!_ ”

Fernando curled his fist, voice raising with every syllable.

“ _Let him quiver in his boots!  
__Let him run until he bleeds!  
__I won't rest until I know-_ ” Dan and Pierre grabbed his arms, pulling him back slightly, Nando struggling against their grip.  
“ _He's burning in the ragin' fires of Hell forevermore!_ ”  
  


“ _There is a fountain filled with blood  
__Drawn from Immanuel's veins._ ”

“ _God forgive me what I think,_ ” Nando snarled.

“ _And sinners plunged beneath that flood  
__Lose all their guilty stains_.” The congregation’s song finished, the sound of the knell ringing in Nando's ears

“ _God forgive me what I wish right now_.”

And with that, Fernando broke down, sobbing into Dan’s arms as the other held him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this is bad, I head the song and got the idea in my head, ignored it for several days then spewed this out in roughly an hour overall
> 
> This is 4 pages on Docs, and almost all of it's lyrics
> 
> I don't have anything else to say at the minute.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for more updates- @Neptunium134


End file.
